fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royland Kurona
Overview Royland Kurona is the Paladin of the Knights of the Blood Cross. He is one of the Most Powerful Knights within the Order. He is also the Uncle of Shuri Namikuri. Appearance Royland is a Tall, rather Thin Man with very Long, Tied up, Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes. He sports a Custom Made White, Red-lined Coat that is Adorned with Several Ropes and many Gold Buttons; around his Waist, Royland also sports 2 White Belts with Golden Buckles, to which he keeps the Sheath to Carona attached. Beneath this Coat, Royland Wears a Collared Shirt with a Dark Red Tie, Complete with a Gold Cross imprinted on the Front. Finally, Royland finishes his Attire by donning White, Red-soled Boots. Additionally, on his Left Ear, Royland Wears a Wireless Magic Communicator with which he can Contact and Receive Messages from the Grandmaster. Personality Royland is a rather Serious Man, Keeping the Rules and Regulations of the Order and Execute his Orders without Hesitation. He is able to Keep his Composure despite the Tenseness of the Situation. As such, he doesn't Get Frightened or Scared easily. He outwardly Scolds those who don't Follow either his or the Grandmaster's Orders. Although, Royland also has a Dense side to him, as he doesn't Recognize an Insult or is being Teased. He isn't Able to Sense the Tone of a Conversation easily and has a Bad Memory concerning the Slightest things such as what he had for Breakfast. Despite his Denseness, Royland also has a Sadistic Side. He outwardly Hates anything Demonic and Wishes it to be Gone. He had once Exterminated a Town simply because it was Near a Demonic Sacred Ground, Killing Thousands to his Disbelief. History Royland Kurona was Born on December 1st 30 Years before the Beginning of the Story. When he was Young, his Entire Family were Murdered by Demons, Killing his Parents and Little Sister. He Resided in their Ruins until he was Found by the Order. Being Offered a Chance to Avenge his Family, Royland happily Took in on their Offer, beginning his Years with the Order. Royland was in the Academy until he Reached the Age of 10, becoming one of the Youngest Knights in Existence. His 1st Mission involved a Demonic Sacred Ground, Resulting in the Extermination of the Town. His Years in Service before the War was Excellent. According to his Comrades, he Fought with Honor during the Sacred Crisis. In the Weeks before the War, he once Encountered Mary Virginia at her Father's Grave. It was then when he was Told of his Niece, a Girl 14 Years his Junior. Initially disbelieving her, he then Remembered his Eldest Brother's Ex-Wife being Pregnant and Shuri's Resemblance to his Brother. He took her in and Helped Train her. For his Current Actions, Read "War of the Demons" Magic and Abilities Requip Magic: Using this Magic, Royland can easily Summon Numerous Weapons in his Disposal. He was Taught this Magic by the Grandmaster during his Years at the Academy. Immense Strength: Royland is fairly Strong, as he was able to Lift a 2.47 Billion Ton Boulder with ease and Break a Mountain without a Sweat Immense Speed: Royland is quite Fast, having Snuck up behind his Opponent in mere Seconds. He is able to Retain this Speed even in a Tundra. Weapons Carona: Carona is Royland's Demon-Slaying Sword. Having Acquired it during One of his Hunts, Royland has Proclaimed it a "Personal Weapon". To Keep it's Blade Sharp, it must be Continuously be Bathed in the Blood of either Humans or Demons. Trivia * Royland's Appearance and Personality are based on Arthur A. Angel from Ao no Exorcist * Royland Enjoys Listening to Orchestral Music and Watching Musicals * Royland Sleeps on an Average of 6 Hours per Night * Royland's Favorite Food is Pendragonic Food. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Sword User Category:Demon Hunter Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Soldier